Evilmasterroblox
Supreme Emperor evilmasterroblox (born Prince Edmund Mervin Rupert Vampiric; 28th of November 2711 - 11th of July 2783) was the founder and leader of The Worthy Villains Group, and most wanted man on the planet of ROBLOX from 2760 until his death 23 years later. Early Life EMR was born in the fiery pits of Vampire Mountain, which was located just of the coast of a small island, on the planet Robloxia. EMR was the only son of Count Vladmir Vampiric and his wife, Countess Mina Vampiric. EMR was the great-grandson of Count Orlok Vampiric, who founded the house of Vampiric on Vampire Mountain in 2654. In 2729, EMR's parents were murdered, and the Vampires decided to abandon their old ways of murdering the local townsfolk. Enraged, EMR went of a killing spree in the town. For his crimes, he was banished from Vampire Mountain forever. Roblox City EMR travelled to Roblox City, where he lived for much of the 2730s. Using his family's staff, which he stole before leaving his homeland, he had become the city's most wanted criminal by 2734. By 2738, EMR had murdered over 41 civilians and 646 police officers. In 2736, he invented his infamous gravity gun. In 2740, he was finally arrested, and sentanced to 20 years in solitary confinement, followed by another 70 years in the smallest cell. EMR escaped the prison in 2742, and vowed never to be caught in the act of a crime again. In Hiding The Sailor Years During the 2740s and 50s, EMR went into hiding. He first worked as a sailor, under the name "John Reeve". He fought in a battle against the pirate lord Rodney Barama, during which Barama was killed. In 2744, EMR, still a sailor, was attacked in his boat by a megalodon shark nicknamed "Jaws". The shark was killed before any harm could be done to EMR. Professor John Franklin After the shark attack, EMR abandoned his life as "John Reeve", and became "Prof. John Franklin". During his decade as the prof, EMR was aboard an expedition into a black hole, which he survived. The Titan In 2754, EMR was aboard The Titan when it famously hit an iceberg and sank. EMR hijacked a small life vessel and escaped the ship unharmed. He then watched it sink as he waited for rescue. The Worthy Villains Group In 2760, EMR founded the organisation known as The Worthy Villains Group, or WVG. The first member of the group was Dr. Mocha. Over the next few years, the group gathered a following of over 61 villains. In 2764, EMR founded The Worthy Villains Group: Unleashing The Evil, which only accepted top villains. By 2767, WVG was the most infamous and hated organisation in Roblox. King Builderman ordered the elite Roblox prn agency, R.A.T, to eliminate the group. This resulted in a war, in which WVG were victorious. The Mega Bomb In 2774, EMR hired the scientist, Dr. Mobb Amge, to construct an impossibly powerful and destructive bomb, in order to assassinate Builderman. The bomb worked, but Builderman escaped with his life. Until 2777, EMR order Amge to construct several more bombs, each one failing, yet desimating the land. In 2777, one final bomb completely obliterated the island it was on, killing Amge. The War against R.A.T The war against R.A.T was long, and hard. During the war, EMR's right leg had all the flesh ripped from it. This left him with one skeletal leg for the rest of his life. In 2780, the war was won and R.A.T was disbanded. R.A.T's leader was executed by EMR. Death Builderman got his revenge on EMR in 2783. On July the 9th, he had EMR arrested. EMR was sentanced to death for "High treason against Robloxia and her people". On July the 11th, EMR was executed by Builderman himself. Legacy After EMR's death, The Worthy Villains Group Empire was taken over by Alptraun, who was overthrown and killed by the original members of WVG. Following Alptraun's death, WVG was taken over by BrickData, who was the leader of The Supreme Helghan Empire. In 2795, BrickData was executed by Builderman, much as EMR was. The Helghan Empire was disbanded soon after. Category:Evil Category:Vampires Category:House of Vampiric Category:The Worthy Villains Group Category:Leaders of The Worthy Villains Group Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals